Fara
Fara Created in 2004. Militia driver, Hilal brigade ex-tank driver with Zennora. Kazzer's buddy. Basic Info Fara Valefor is aged 21, and she lives neighbouring Kazzer. While not in her old powersuit, she is always dressed in a grey long sleeved t shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Her red hair is chest length when not braided or 'tailed. Her figure is a not too thin, and measures 175cm in height. She hails from Eastern Europe. Creation Info Drawn by the artist as a tribute to the classmate who had the same name. At that time, Darkstalkers is played. She was drawn like Morrigan. However, nowadays she is drawn with model Rosaleen Young as the reference ("Since she's cute." - Artist). Personality She is a cheery girl who likes to joke and poke fun of everyone. Also a rabid wrestling fan who idolizes a masked 'heel' wrestler "The Reaper". When she is moody, however, she makes sarcastic jokes instead, and produces one-liners that can gloom up a party (this is why Jet calls her a party pooper). When startled, she always makes overblown reactions. To play with the 'backward eastern european' stereotype, she is depicted to rear ducks inside the militia base (which annoys Jet). Military Experience In the Hilal Brigade, she was ranked 1st lieutenant in the mechanized corps. Her old combat vehicle was a walker named "Red Dragon" which was armed with a railgun. On a botched mission (where Miyu was the commanding officer) the walker was hijacked. Her co-driver was Zenora, her platoon-mate. After the disbandment of Hilal, she became a driving instructor for a short while in Moonlit city. While doing the boring day job, she accepts commissions from Drakengard Corp to dismantle and reclaim sentient faulty droids, a la Reploid hunting. Now in the militia, she demonstrates her prowess on driving any kind of vehicle she can get her hands on, usually modified to be combat-ready. Weaponry She prefers her armor piercing bolter rifle to counter enemy vehicles, and carries EMP charges to disable any electronic or cybernetic systems. As a melee weapon, she carries a glowstick called the 'VSEPR' which roughly functions like a lightsaber rather than a intended signal device. Her sidearm is usually a lasgun or a Glock-18 which she wields very well. For demanding situations, she might also carry her riot shield with her in standoffs not only to shield from shots but also as a melee weapon to knock enemies back. She used to have a powersuit which protects her from harm akin to a full plate armor. The powersuit is equipped with jetpacks, targeting systems, and hover boots for easy mobility.The powersuit has been recalled by its manufacturer, and since then she had to quit 'tanking' in battles. Fara fights using a style of Shoot Wrestling. Relationship Fara is best friends with Kazzer who always visits her in her residence. She has a vendetta with Claire Shiri, an inventor due to her acts of destroying and disabling droids. She also has a feeling of guilt towards Miyu as she thinks that she was the reason of the failed mission in Hilal. In love, she has a relationship with the captain of another platoon. Fara also has an unexplainable neural and dream link with Angela, Ukyo and the Captain. Theme Song Lostprophets - "A Million Miles" Kategori:Militia Kategori:Characters